Run Girl Run
by Lucifer001
Summary: A princess of an ancient and forgotten race, the leader of the small village that is left of her people. Running away from something or someone she is lost in the world above that is unfamiliar to her. Can she find what has called her to the surface?
1. Chapter 1 Running

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho though I wish I owned Hiei grins

AND SO IT BEGINS MUWHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Chapter 1. Running**

_Crunch_

A short teenage girl stepped on a small pile of dried leaves, as she looked down curiously she removed her foot to see what was left of the once whole leaf. Where the whole leaf had lay now laid bits and pieces of cracked dry shrubbery.

She looked around quickly her deep purple hair flowing around her face as the rest of it fell from its ponytail and tumbled down her neck to just below her shoulder blades. She looked around curiously with her lavender eyes that held flecks of ice blue in them as she scanned her surroundings for she was new to this place and knew enough to be cautious when alone.

She found nothing had heard her as she continued on her way being careful of the leaves and twigs that had fallen from high in the trees as the sky visibly darkened by the minute.

She sighed inaudibly, _'great, just great, I wonder if it's more dangerous here at night?'_ she thought looking around than looking up to stare at a pink sky mixed in with shades of violet and red near the horizon while further from the horizon the sky went from shades of lighter blue to darker blue.

There was a slight wind as she decided not to take her chances though she quiet liked the darkness rather than the blinding sunlight that seemed to hurt her sensitive eyes.

As she ran forwards a smell became more and more potent, a strange smell she didn't believe she had smelled before it's was a strange smell, a creature not demon but not like any other animal she had ever met before.

There was two creatures and one that smelled half demon but half another creature. That was all the creatures that she was familiar with there were other animals, birds, rabbits and small game like that.

She sighed, a little disappointed she couldn't get further before the darkness set in so she looked around. Trees that's all there was other than the moist dirty ground with rocks scattered through it. So she jumped up lightly landing on a branch as she jumped from branch to branch going higher in the tree until she found a large branch with another branch close to it so she could lean on it.

And so she did as planned for that night and fell into a light sleep as images passed through her mind of the previous days.

**dream sequence**

"_Sahara! RUN!" yelled a young demon child of 10, her younger brother with shocking green eyes that took after his mother and with black hair spiked up and totally out of control like his spirit._

"_NO, I can't and WONT leave you!!" yelled the girl named Sahara as she started running towards her younger brother. As she took two more steps she tripped and quickly sat up only to see her brother yelling at her with a shocked look on his face as a hilt of an unknown sword connected with her skull and everything went black._

_Waking up she immediately looked around for her brother, though it pained her to make even the small movement of her neck, she was used to pain being the princess of her people._

_A born assassin trained since she had the ability to walk and talk that's what her people were, that's what she was._

_Giving a frustrated sigh she sat up slightly flinching at the sudden pain shooting down her spine and her pounding head. She stood up fully but being abnormally short she would still be dwarfed by most._

"_so our little princess has awakened" a dry and cracked voice said that sent a small shiver down her spine as she whipped around, already the pain was numbing and slowly ebbing away as she got used to her upright position and her demon blood working on healing anything that might have been injured._

_SNAP!_

**_End Dream Sequence_**

_SNAP!_

The girl snapped her eyes open, the sun had fully set by now and everything was dark and in shadows. A familiar feeling washed over the girl as she smelled the air, there was a bile stench on the wind and looking around she found an ugly demented man looking up with black eyes grinning.

"So we meet again my princess, now come down to me darling" he said in his dry and cracked voice but by now it was laced with anger.

"I told you before, I'm not your princess nor do I wish to be EVER!" she said slowly allowing her body to wake up fully as her soft and melodic voice cut through the air turning as sharp as a kitsune's wit.

The man cackled evilly "Now, now Sahara we both know your birthright and you either come with me or die" he stated simply with a wide grin showing his decaying and chipped teeth along with one missing fang and one chipped brownish/yellowish fang.

Sahara narrowed her eyes from high in the tree as she calmed herself down and slowly put her hand in her pocket as she jumped down to a lower branch.

"Aw now I knew you'd see it my way" the man said laughing his disgusting foul laugh as he thought 'I'm going to be greatly awarded by bringing her in'

As she reached the ground her bangs shadowing her eyes as she slipped her hand out of her pocket and pulled out with it a silver dagger with ancient runes engraved on the hilt and two koorime tears on either side of the dagger.

She let a small smile as his laughter halted looking at her with a raised eyebrow, 'what? She shouldn't be smiling, not for where I'm taking her... but why..'

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

* * *

Hiei: looks up well that sucked 

Me: HEY I CONTROL YOU AT THE MOMENT SO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!!

Hiei: hn baka ningen you couldn't control me if you life depended on it glares at writer

Me: shrinks back …heh..heh… thinks maybe I can make him kiss that slug hmmmmstops thinking

Hiei: takes out Katana don't even think it scowls

Me: gulp well… all ive got to say is… KISS THAT SLUG!! runs away grinning

Hiei: Kisses slug than gags GET BACK HERE BAKA ONNA IM GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE THE FILTHY FISH YOU ARE!!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH oh ya PLEASE REVIEW continues screaming


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho though I wish I owned Hiei grins**

**AND SO IT BEGINS AGAIN MUWHAHAHAHA**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 Hullo floor, meet my ass**

Sahara infused her dagger with her youki; still smiling she took a defensive stance holding out the dagger in front of her. Now her lavender eyes were narrowed into slits and took on a certain sparkle as if she knew she was about to enjoy something greatly.

"Now hun, you didn't think I was coming with you without a fight ne?" she inwardly chuckled at the tired and angry look on his aged and scarred face.

He knew as well as many others that she had killed many of her 'captors' but the few that had survived were left with missing limbs… and since a female had never attempted to capture her many could guess easily that those demons wouldn't be reproducing anytime soon… or ever.

In the blink of an eye the man grinned, a malicious grin that distorted his face and a glow around his neck became apparent. It was colored an eerie sickly green that kept getting brighter as the darkness around them seemed to give way to the light being emitted from the glow.

Sahara grimaced and shielded her eyes while still holding the dagger tightly.

For her race, one of the few demon races that lived underground in complete darkness, the light was almost painful to her eyes.

Her natural instincts kicked into over drive seemingly to paint out the picture in her mind that she couldn't see with her eyes. Her ears told her that her 'captor' was breathing heavily with the exhaustion it took to power that odd glow and in the far distance she could here the crunching of leaves. Her nose told her that the stench from the demon in front of her was almost unbearable and turned her stomach while in the distance the same creatures that could be heard crunching the leaves could be scented along with two silent walkers one smelled of ash and fire while another had the scent of various flowers and plants

An ugly laugh pierced her thoughts of which these two creatures could be traveling with for two were most definitely demons while the other two creatures smelled odd and the other half of what she recognized as the universal 'demon' smell.

The demons' voice could be heard "I see you like my pendant princess, I'm greatly pleased, after all your kind is weakened in the light and I would so hate to see you harmed in this harsh climate" it was most obvious that he was sarcastic though.

All of this had happened within the time span of two minutes while Sahara's mind was working in overdrive of how to escape her 'captor'.

"Che, I care not weather you have a pendent of souls" with that said she grinned and forced a burst of her youki into her dagger giving it a midnight red glow, with her eyes still closed she threw the dagger.

Zipping through the air it all seemed to go in slow motion as her 'captor's' eyes went wide and another burst of light could be seen when the dagger was within mere inches of his forehead. A 'thunk' could be heard as she waited for the light to die down.

When the third burst of light died down she opened her eyes, first seeing spots of white, blue, green and pink. She blinked two times and just to be sure she blinked a third time, it appeared her dagger had hit the tree behind where her target had been.

The man that had been there had disappeared in that last burst of light to kami knows where.

"KUSO!" she practically yelled than with wide eyes slapped her hands over her mouth when she heard the four travelers previously scented and heard stop and than start running directly in her direction.

Mentally cursing her stupidity her ran and grabbed her dagger, yanking it out of the tree she never noticed one of her koorime tear gems fall with a glitter of red and violet.

She ran as fast as she could to the east… unknowingly towards a small cabin in the woods.

"Are ya sure" Yuske asked for the eighth time that night

The group of four had been on alert for any suspicious happenings since it was heard that a portal had been ripped open and some demons may have escaped, and with Koenma, prince of death and spirit world, whining and complaining that he couldn't locate the rip and close it they had to be extremely on guard and aware.

"Oh shut up Urameshi, I know I felt something it was a scary feeling in the bottom of my stomach" Kazuma Kuwabara said feeling agitated while he walked noisily now, his carrot colored orange hair was messed up from a recent fight with Yuske.

Yuske Urameshi was a 'though kid' with chocolate brown eyes and slicked back black short hair, he walked carefully, trying not to step on anything that might give them away but that was a task best left alone since he only seemed to be making more noise.

"You probably just over ate idiot" Yuske said, not so quietly, as he walked straight ahead ignoring the blank look on his orange hair friend

"What do ya mean? I just had three cups of ramen and half a pizza…" He looked at Yuske oddly as he thought his friend's words over... "IDIOT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" He practically yelled forgetting why they were in the woods anyways.

Yuske grinned "Exactly what it means idiot" he said chuckling slightly at the annoyed look on Kuwabara's face.

When Kuwabara was about to make a retort a deep sharp voice cut in distracting them from the current verbal fight "Baka, have you forgotten why were here anyways?"

This was said by a short lithe boy looking to be about age 18 with deep ruby red eyes and a bandana over his forehead while wearing all black the white bandaging that could be seen on his arm was a stark contrast to his clothing as well as to the white starburst in his hair. With a katana strapped to his waist he looked annoyed at the two bickering boys.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHORTY?"

By now the group had stopped and the fourth member of the party looked tiredly over the three, but before any fight could break out a burst of spirit energy abruptly drew all of their attention from their current argument.

Quickly turning they all ran towards the burst of energy while Kuwabara looked blankly at them, finally coming out of his stupor to see Yuske running around a tree he started running while yelling "WAIT FOR MEEE!"

While the short one ran ahead quickly disappearing from sight the others ran as fast as they could catch up in no time.

Quickly, they all arrived to see the short one picking up a small gem that glowed red and violet.

"Hey Hiei, what's that?" Yuske asked the short one, now known as Hiei.

He didn't respond but turned around with the jewel between his index finger and thumb holding it at eye level to show the others.

"It's a koorime tear, but I've never seen one quite like this one before" The fourth boy said, he had long red hair and strikingly beautiful emerald green eyes and an aura that spoke of knowledge beyond his age.

He looked to the east seeing many broken branches; the others looked to where he was looking at and silently agreed to give chase.

Hiei pocketed the gem and took off running, with his speed he knew it wouldn't be long until he found whoever had dropped the gem and released that massive amount of energy.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Im sorry for not posting this earlier. I need atleast a couple of reviews per chapter before i continue this story, OH and i will be posting things more regularaly than i have k?**


End file.
